


Wings

by withowlmyheart



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Owl Love - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Thief Bokuto Kotaro, Thief Kuroo Tetsuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withowlmyheart/pseuds/withowlmyheart
Summary: Destiny has curious ways of bringing people together.In order for Akaashi to find his soulmate, a lie, a robbery, a shoe and a very special song were necessary.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, each person is connected to their soulmate through a song that only they know and recognize when they share it with each other.
> 
> The base idea of the fic is taken from a writing.prompt.s post
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @stanfukurodani.

The days had become a tedious routine that Akaashi Keiji was unable to escape from. The world that years ago seemed immense now was nothing more than a distant dream, a story for children to not lose hope too soon. His days were summed up in getting up at six in the morning, going for a half-hour run to wake up, taking a shower, having his cup of coffee with toast, working, preparing the case for the next day, and going to sleep. So again and again; An endless loop. On weekends he received a message from his friends and former classmates to leave, but he ignored all of them. He only accepted when they began to worry that he had become a hermit, to content them and leave him alone for the next few weeks.

Why? Because everyone had already found their soulmates. Yes, that person. The indicated one. The one destiny has chosen specifically for you. When a human being is born, he does it with a song in his head. One you can never forget. It is unique. And when he finds another person who knows her, he finds his soulmate.

At first Akaashi had hoped that moment would come. Nakamura, his childhood friend, was the first to find his soulmate in middle school. He was glad for him, of course. He thought that he could find his there too.

It was not his case.

_ In high school, that will be my moment _, he thought. That's how he felt after Konoha and Shirofuku met at the karaoke that organized the school. He still remembered the screams of the Fukurodani volleyball team ordering them to shut up or throw them out the window.

However, time was passing and there was no trace of his soulmate. Even Kenma, a friend who made in the volleyball training camp with problems interacting with other people, found a mysterious boy who had not yet had the opportunity to meet. Over the years, Akaashi lost hope and focused on his work. He finished his law degree in England earlier than normal with a perfect note and returned to Japan when an international company required his services in exchange for a considerable salary. Now he lived in a luxurious house in one of Tokyo's richest neighborhoods. He traveled often. He had everything he wanted. And yet he was one of the most unhappy people in the country. Because every night he received a home without a soul, without photographs since he had lost his parents in a traffic accident at age eight. There was no one to receive him with a succulent dinner, to cuddle with him, to give some color to his gray life. Someone who made him feel like he was not dead in life, who could feel more than the cold of his home.

In the end he assumed that fate had not found anyone for him. How complicated was to love him? Was he the problem? Maybe he was too serious, too cold, too detached. Maybe Akaashi Keiji didn't deserve to be loved. Simple. But it broke his heart. 

He sighed as he unraveled his tie and got rid of the rest of his work clothes, replacing it with his pijama. It was Friday night so he didn't have to go to work the next day. Better, he wasn't in the mood. His plan was to try to fall asleep for another day to pass. And the next one. Until the routine ended with him. His phone lit up. A message?

**20.46 [Kenma Kozume]:**

_ Akaashi, are you there? _

> _ Yes. _

_ > Something happened? _

Akaashi was surprised that it was his best friend who wrote him. It was not that Kenma did not use the mobile phone, but used it to playing, not writing to others. When he did it was for something important.

**20.49 [Kenma Kozume]:**

_ I thought you would be at the company dinner. _

_ Yes. _

_ I think Kuroo is cheating on me. _

He read the message several times in case he was wrong. When he saw that he did not sit on the bed and immediately replied:

> _ I told them that I was feeling bad and I left. _

_ > What? _

_ > Are you sure? Why do you think it? _

**20.51 [Kenma Kozume]:**

_ Since we went to live together I have noticed strange attitudes in him. _

_ > Like which ones? Maybe it's your impression. _

**20.53 [Kenma Kozume]:**

_ Hm... _

_ He earns a lot of money. But he never brings work home or talks about him. And he disappears for hours and comes back shortly after I arrive. _

> _ Well, that may simply be because he doesn't like his job and doesn't want to talk about it so he doesn't remember it _.

**20.57 [Kenma Kozume]:**

_ I don't know... But what intrigues me is that there are nights, when he thinks I'm asleep, that he leaves home and comes back when it's dawn. When he lay in bed, I smell it. It smells like another house. Although it is always different, the same perfume is never repeated. I guess it’s because he doesn't go to the same hotel... Akaashi, Kuroo can't be one of those… _

That definitely sounded like Kenma's partner was cheating on him. He had seen too many similar cases. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. Was Kenma's soulmate the kind of person who cheated others? Was that ok? Wasn't the soulmate supposed to be a pure and authentic love? Something didn't fit to Akaashi.

_ > Why don't you follow him? _

**20.59 [Kenma Kozume]:**

_ If I do that, don't mean that I don't trust him? _

_ > Yes, but if what you say is true is rare. Whatever it is, you need proofs and information. _

Kenma did not answer. The minutes passed and Akaashi began to worry. Just when he was about to press the call key, the answer came.

**21.10 [Kenma Kozume]:**

_ Ok _.

The mobile phone turned off, no battery, and Akaashi left it on the bedside table. He lay on a bed too big for one person and turned off the light. The conversation between him and Kenma was playing over and over again in his mind. What if Kuroo didn't cheat on him? If the rule of soulmates that had ruled the universe since before he was born was true, it could not be that. Because Kenma would never be half of such a person. But then what could it be? What would explain that the boy he did not know disappeared during the night so many hours and returned smelling to another place?

He denied to himself. He wouldn't solve it that night.

"Goodnight. He whispered to an empty house."

Nobody answered.

❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄

He was awakened by the sound of something metallic falling to the ground. He thought it was his imagination and turned around, hugging his second pillow.

The sound repeated again. This time louder. He sat up with his heart in his throat.

He heard distant voices and footsteps. He picked up the phone, but cursed internally. No battery. He rushed to plug it in, but released a cue in a low voice when it didn't turn on. Stupid iPhone not being able to turn it on until it has at least 2% of the battery charged.

The steps and voices were getting closer and closer. They must be in the living room. They would soon arrive at Akaashi's bedroom. He couldn't wait for it to load; by then it would be too late. He didn't know who they were, but you didn't have to be very smart to imagine that they were thieves.

Ok, a weapon. He needed a gun. He felt stupid for laughing at the people who came out in the movies with a baseball bat or a lamp. Because he didn't even have that. He did not play any sport other than volleyball and had ordered ceiling lamps. And what was his brilliant idea? Go out with one of his home slippers.

His feet barely produced any sound when he stepped on the wood. Akaashi was stealthy. More than thieves at least. He prayed that they were too busy to not listen him. If he caught them by surprise he would have some advantage. The darkness provided a perfect halo to hide. He was also in his own house, so he knew every corner and how to move even if there was no light. He crossed the main hall step by step. His heart was beating so hard that he thought his heartbeat could be heard even in the karaoke of central Tokyo.

"How much do you think it will take him to return?" asked a male voice from the room. As Akaashi had imagined, that was their position.

"A company dinner usually lasts about two hours. And he has to come back from the center. At least three hours. We have time, bro." A second voice answered, more hoarse but also somewhat childish. "Hey, look at this!"

"Bo, leave that." Akaashi heard the blow of a swipe.

"But it's an owl family! Bro, he has owl crystal figurines!"

The green-eyed man had reached the threshold of the living room door. He peered cautiously and saw the two figures with their backs to him, staring at the bookshelf on television. Both silhouettes were taller and bigger than him. Cool. They exceeded him in number and size. Maybe it was the best to come back now that they were distracted and see if he could call the police.

"Yes, I see you're not the only nerd that collects owl stuff."

Hearing that, Akaashi stopped and frowned. Could it be that the thief had the same fixation as him with those nocturnal animals?

"You are none to talk. You have your whole room with posters and wands of Harry Potter!"

"Idiot, don't shout, the neighbors will hear us!"

The discussion lasted several more minutes. Akaashi frowned, hidden in the darkness of the hallway. He had found two of the most idiotic thieves in the world.

A stroke of luck wanted one of the thieves to drag a heavy bag. Possibly he would be taking everything they had stolen to the car, van or whatever they had brought. Only one of the robbers remained in the room. It was the only opportunity to act before they discovered him.

The robber was approaching him. He squeezed the shoe tightly. His knuckles turned white. He struggled to hold his breath and not give himself away, but he was too nervous. He had it a couple of steps away.

"... _ In the moment we're lost and found _

_ I just wanna be by your side _…"

When he realized the melody that the thief hummed it was too late. Akaashi shouted. The stranger shouted too. The japanese lawyer hit the man's face with the shoe and he fell on his back with a grunt. Akaashi practically pounced on the living room light.

The room came to life and finally the silhouette of the thief became a man. A man lying on the floor rubbing his nose from which hung a reddish thread. He was a guy a year or two older than him. He watched him with his big golden orbs, scared. Akaashi doubted if his bicolor hair always looked sharp or had been scared of being caught in full robbery.

Akaashi could have asked many questions at that time. What are you doing in my house? Who you are? Do you want to leave or receive another shoe? However, he made a very different one:

"What were you singing?"

The thief raised both eyebrows. Evidently that was not expected. Did not answer.

"Say something or ..." He pointed with the shoe. He realized too late how unthreatening that was. For his luck, he had either given him stronger than he thought or that boy had a trauma with his shoes, because he crawled back and raised a hand.

“OK OK!” He replied quickly. "It was the song of my soulmate."

The black haired one dropped the shoe and the intruder took the opportunity to stand up. He turned on his heels with the clear intention of stepping out of there before the situation got complicated, but the boy's sweet voice made him turn.

"_ If these wings could fly _

_ For the rest of our lives _"

The thief's eyes widened almost supernaturally, momentarily giving him the appearance of an owl.

"Oh damn these walls ..." he continued.

"… In the moment we're ten feet tall, And how you told me after it all…"

"We'd remember tonight ..."

The last verse was a whisper that they sang in unison.

"_ For the rest of our lives _."

Silence invaded the room. Neither spoke. They just stood there watching each other. The thief to Akaashi, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, with green eyes that stole the soul of those who watched them. Akaashi to the thief who looked like his favorite animal and whose arrival had filled his home with light and noise.

"I am Bokuto. Bokuto Kōtarō." Said the thief after what seemed like an eternity to both of them.

"Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji."

"Keiji. You have a very pretty name."

"Your last name… Means horned owl…"

The opposite nodded.

"I saw you have a lot of owls." “Akaashi saw that his golden orbs had settled in his pajamas. A slight blush covered her cheeks when he realized he was wearing the pijama full of owls. "Do you like them too?"

Before he could respond, a few hurried steps arrived and a young man appeared even taller than Bokuto, with agitated breathing and hair as if he had just woken up.

"Bo, we have problems!" He noticed the boy still in the doorway and then his partner. "We are screwed."

Behind him appeared a dyed hair that Akaashi would have recognized anywhere.

"Akashi?" Asked Kenma. Then he looked up. "Kuroo, what are you doing coming to Akaashi's house at this time? And who is he?"

Keiji laughed so loudly that the three of them stared at him confused. The boy did not stop laughing. It was the opposite: his laughter went to more. A sincere laugh, that one he had not felt for years. Of the two people who had come to steal him, one was his soulmate, the person who had been searching for twenty-four years. The other was the couple of his best friend, who was not cheating on him but instead dedicated himself to steal on other people's houses.

Destiny had really funny ways of crossing people's lives.

He just needed to lie to his boss, two very dumb thieves and a slipper.

That was the first night that Akaashi's home was filled with noise and the cold did not appear again. Because Bokuto would always be there to warm his house and heart.

❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄ ❀·ﾟ༄

_ Extra (KuroKen) _ _ : _

The door closed behind Kuroo. The sun had already risen a while ago so the house he shared with his partner shone with a wide palette of orange tones. Although they had been living together for years, stepping on that parquet they had been choosing for more than two days was made like entering a completely unknown home. Kenma had not spoken since leaving his best friend's house. He had had to confess that he and Bokuto were stealing for a living, explaining their night escapes and why he came smelling of other houses. Akaashi was the least disturbed by the situation. He hadn't stopped laughing, and maybe just because of that Kenma didn't get angry. At least then. He knew how worried the dye haired was for his friend and that he had lost his smile forever. Seeing him so cheerful made Kenma put on the same face as when he passed the last level of his new videogame.

However, that did not remain that he had lied. Ok, he hadn't lied to him, but had omitted the truth. He did not tell him that his income came from an illegal and dangerous activity.

His partner went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. Kuroo knew he was screwed. Very fucked up Kenma drank exclusively when he was upset. Alcohol in small quantities relaxed him. Normally when that happened he lay on the sofa and Kuroo took the opportunity to stroke her hair until he fell asleep in her lap. He doubted he could repeat it on that occasion. The truth was that he could see himself kicked out of the house with his stuff.

"What were you going to spend the money on?" He asked suddenly, leaving aside all the daydreams of the brunette. "Do you steal to pay for the house, for fun? Why do you do it Kuroo?"

He did not look at him.

Kuroo sighed and went to the kitchen. He stood beside him and lifted the part of his hair that always fell over his eye because of his hairstyle.

"I started doing it because I couldn't get a job but I wanted to live with you, no matter what."

"You could leave it when I ascended. I could have offered you a good job and you know it."

"Yes. And I planned to do it. But there was something I had to pay before leaving it."

"What is important enough to lie to me and risk your life?" The pain in Kenma's words was so obvious that Kuroo felt a lump in his chest growing larger and larger.

He said nothing. He turned and left a stunned Kenma in the kitchen.

He returned several minutes later with a box in his hands.

"I would have liked to make this more romantic, but I'm afraid you can't forgive me or understand me unless I do it now. So…" The tallest man dipped his right knee on the floor and placed the box, which was actually a Pokeball, in front of Kenma. He opened it and showed a ring inside the message: I choose you. Would you choose me too? "Kenma Kozume, do you want to marry me?"

No words or apologies were needed. Only a nod, tears that could not be contained, and the embrace of two people who would love each other until the end of the game.


End file.
